fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Mobile)
Not what you were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, released for Android on July 26, 2015 and iOS on August 3, 2015, both for a price of $2.99. A free demo was also released for the Google Play store, and allowed the player to play up to Night 2. Differences *When closing the Doors, the player must hold a button in order to prevent the animatronics from entering. *Most animations are much more choppy and have been significantly shortened due to limited memory capacity. *Most Minigames are completely absent for memory capacity reasons as well, with Fun with Plushtrap and the Night 6 minigame being the only exceptions. *When first released on Android, the volume of the sound of the breathing was very low and almost absent, requiring the use of speakers. This was fixed on the 1.1 update. This change was also applied to the iOS version when it was released. *Instead of typing "20202020" to unlock 20/20/20/20 mode, Nightmare's picture in the "Animatronics" section, the finished Nightmare Fredbear in "The Making of Fredbear" or the finished Nightmare Foxy in "The Making of Foxy" must be double-tapped to unlock 20/20/20/20 mode. *An image of Nightmare Freddy can be seen upon starting the game. *Red static from the Extra Menu is absent. *Jumpscares are absent in the Extra Menu. *Night 5, Night 6, Night 7, and 20/20/20/20 mode are a lot easier to beat as Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare are much less aggressive than the PC version. *The way to jiggle the padlocks on the mysterious locked box is to swipe down on them; on PC, the player simply clicks them. Updates 1.1 Released on July 26, 2015 for Android. *Breathing sounds are now louder. Trivia *Like the second game's mobile port, the player cannot trigger the noise made when tapping the Freddy plushie's nose in the mobile port because of the limitations of only one finger allowed on the screen at one time, and the flashlight has to be on to touch the nose. *Unlike the previous mobile games, the app name is listed as "FNaF 4" instead of "FiveNightsAtFreddys4". **However, the app name for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 was "FNAF 3", but it was later changed to "FiveNightsAtFreddys3". *Unlike the PC version of the game, there was no update that contained the Halloween Update, as the mobile version wasn't updated. **This also means that Nightmare Balloon Boy, as well as the Cheats and Challenges from the Extra menu, which stayed in the Standard Edition after being introduced in the Halloween Edition, are absent as well, as the mobile ports haven't been updated afterwards. *This is the first mobile port in the series where an animatronic is less aggressive than in the PC version, in this case with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Bugs *Rarely, Nightmare's jumpscare will show Nightmare Fredbear for a few seconds before switching to Nightmare. *Sometimes, on older devices, the player can get stuck in the doors or the closet, meaning that the player can't get back. Pressing the area where the close door button was will open the door. *Flashing the light at the closet will not make the clicking sound, but turning it off will. |-| Gallery = Screenshots FnaF 4 Mobile Menu.png|Mobile main menu. Bedroomleftside.png|The left side of The Bedroom in mobile. Bedroomrightside.png|The right side of The Bedroom in mobile. FnaF4LeftHallmobile.png|The Left Hall in mobile, with the flashlight off. FnaF4RightHallmobile.png|The Right Hall in mobile, with the flashlight off. FnaF4Closetmobile.png|The Closet in mobile, with the flashlight off. Screenshot_2015-08-05-17-38-00.png|The Closet in mobile, with the flashlight on. Screenshot_2015-08-05-12-19-16.png|The Bed in mobile, with the flashlight off. Screenshot_2015-08-05-16-22-56.png|The Bed in mobile, with the flashlight on. FNaF4MobileIV.jpeg|The IV drip seen in mobile. Flowers4Mobile.jpeg|The vase of flowers seen on mobile. PrescriptionBottleMobile.jpeg|Prescription bottle seen in mobile. CutsceneMobile.jpeg|The Night 6 cutscene on mobile. FNAF4MobileMiddle.png|The middle of the bedroom on mobile. Miscellaneous FNaF4Mobile.jpg|The image when the player starts the game. FNaFAndroidSteam.jpeg|The announcement of the release of the Android version and the arrival of the iOS version soon. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Games Category:Miscellaneous